Life With Mistakes
by xxxDr.Fang's Assistantxxx
Summary: 7 yeas ago Edward cheated on Bella with Tanya, now she's the vice president of a buisness she runs with Carlisle, married to actor Robert Pattinson, is expecting, has great friends. Life is great until she sees a familiar face in Carlisle's office. Human
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer Does. Also I do not own Robert Pattinson or any other celeberties that might be mentioned, they own themselves.

**A/N The characters mught be a little OOC, and different**

**Also most of the chapters are in Bella's POV if there is a switch in POV I will type it in.**

* * *

**BPOV**

_-Flashback- _

_7 years Ago_

_I was walking to the front door of the Cullen's house, it looked like no one was home. Perfect, I was going to give Edward, my boyfriend my graduation gift. Edward and I have been together since 7th grade. We had just graduated, I was going to Dartmouth while he was going Harvard. Different schools but we would keep in touch. I took out my spare key Alice, Edward's little sister and my best friend, gave me. When I walked in I heard moaning. Guess Emmett and Rosalie are going at it. As I walked up the steps the moaning got louder, until I reached Edward's room. Why are Emmett and Rosalie in Edward's room? As I pushed open the door the sight in front of me horrified me. There on Edward's bed were Edward and Tanya having sex, and he was enjoying it._

_"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. Edward saw me and stopped._

_"Bella it's not what it looks like..."_

_"It's exactly what it looks like. But Edward why?"_

_"Tanya is so beautiful, hot, and amazing." The water works started._

_"Did you ever love me?"_

_"Yes I did, at a point."_

_"How long?"_

_"Um..."_

_"How long Edward?"_

_"3 months" he whispered._

_"3 MONTHS, WHATEVER, SCREW YOU EDWARD CULLEN, GO TO HELL!"_

_With that I ran out, he didn't even call me back. I ran into the other Cullens, I didn't hear what they said, and just ran out, never turning back._

_-End_ _of Flashback-_

_

* * *

_

_Present Day_

I thought back to that faithful night 7 years ago. Twirling my wedding band, I just had to laugh if he never cheated on me I would of never had this life. I'm 25 right now. I ended up going to Dartmouth in England, where I met Robert Pattinson, he was taking some time off to study. We ended up dating and getting married. All the Cullens minus one came to the wedding, apperently he ran out 3 days after I left, yes I was still friends with them, a day after I found Edward, they came to me after practically dis-owning him, we became great friends and Carlisle and Esme became parents to me. I studied medicine in college, not wanting to leave England Carlisle opened another company branch in London. He works in medicine searching for new medical formulas, and Carlisle saw mush potential and I became Vice President. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett high school sweethearts ended up getting married, they all work with Carlisle and I along with Esme. Rob and I are very happy, especially now that I'm having a baby. God life is great.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

Also in this story Renee and Charlie aren't divorced they are happily married and love their daughter, Bella.

* * *

I woke up with something warm pressed against me. I rolled over and looked up to see the shining blue, gray eyes of my husband.

"Morning baby." I mumbled into his chest, too content to lift my head up. He chuckled, it was a low throaty sound, but sexy as hell, especially with his Brithish accent seeping in.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"It is a good a morning." I yawned. "What time is it?"

"About a quarter past 7." I fell back into the bed.

"God I have to get ready soon."

"No you don't you could stay here with me, all day."

"I could but Carlisle expects more from me."

"Doesn't he also want you to take it easy with the baby?"

"Uh, no more talking, I'm going to take a shower."

"I think I'll join you, save water." I giggled as a sprinted to the bathroom, Rob following closely.

After our shower I went into my closet. I pulled on stockings the same shade as my skin only a tiny bit darker. I slipped on my navy blue colored sweater dress, that stopped at mid thigh, and higged my curves. I had become more balance through out college and could wear heels, I slipped on a pair of navy blue stilettos. I wrapped a multi-colored plaid belt around myself and walked out of the closet. Rob was already dressed, he was in ripped jeans, a gray v-neck, you could see a bit of his chest, a plaid button up, un-buttoned, and a gray leather jacket. I slipped on my black wool trench coat, buttoned up, and walked outside. Rob was giving me a ride today, my car, a burgundy Bugatti Veyron, a birthday gift, a little extreme, but I love it, broke down. Also Rob thought he should be transporting me everywhere with the baby coming along, I sure didn't mind. Rob didn't have any movies to film for another 2 years, he turned down offers because he wanted to be with me during my pregnancy, and the first few years of the baby's life, he was just too sweet. Without having anything to do, Rob was down by a music shop giving lessons and working there, or he would spend time at his parent's house. Although I had almost everything, Rob had the one thing I wanted, parents. My parents died about 2 years ago. They were in the market shopping, when someone pulled a gun. Charlie being the police cheif tried to calm him down, but when he threatened mom he got protective. But it wasn't enough they both died, along with 3 others. Rob, the Cullens, and the Pattinsons helped me through that time period. Carlisle, Esme, and Richard and Claire all becomes parents to me, though they with never replace mom and dad. I was distant Rob knew it too.

"Honey all you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah just thinking." I sighed.

"All right we're here, I'll pick you up at 5. I love you."

"I love you too, so, so, much." With that I gave him a long kiss on the lips, and stepped out of the car.

I walked into the office, and said hi to Lauren. Yes Lauren Mallory of should I say Crowley. After what happened with Edward, she thought he was a jerk along with Jessica Stanley-Newton. Both of them hate Edward and Tanya. They both ended up as good friends of mine, and started to work here, Lauren as a receptionist and Jessica as my secretary. Though she helps Alice's. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I never work in our own offices, we always work in Alice's. I walked in and and sat at my table/desk, and looked at my work. Carlisle never gives a lot. I finished withing an 2 hours. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper working intently, while Emmett and I goofed around. I had to show Carlisle a formula, and go over it with him, but he was still in a meeting. Jasper and Emmett we playing X-Box, while Alice was looking through a fashion catalog, and Rosalie working, she was a little behind. Sighing decided I had nothing to do I pulled out my iPhone. I scrolled down my contacts until I found Robert Pattinson, and hit call.

"Hello?" I heard him answer.

"Hi baby."

"Hello sweetheart. What's wrong are you hurt?" I chuckled he was always so protective of me.

"No just bored, I finished my work and Carlisle's in a meeting, and I missed you. I hope I didn't interupt a lesson." He chuckled.

"No you didn;t I just finished, I;m on my way to my parents. And I miss you too honey."

"Yeah, I think I'll call Jackson or someone. Sorry to bother you, go back to driving."

"You never bother me, I'm fascinated by you, and I'm almost there." I blushed I knew he knew it too, 'cause he started laughing.

"Not funny!" I whinned like a three year old.

"You're right sorry." He said catching his breath

"I have to go honey, love you."

"Love you to bye." With that I hung up.

For another 2 hours I caught up with some people and talked to them. Jess called me in, telling me Carlisle had gotten out of his meeting a half and hour ago. I got up and grabbed the file and started walking up the hallway to Carlisle's office. As I was walking, not knowingly I bumped into someone, my file falling to the ground. We both picked it up at the same time. I looked up at the mystery person, and stood there with shock.** (A/N I was going to leave it there but I was too nice.)**

"Jacob?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah, wow I haven't seen you since the wedding." He had always had a crush on me.

"Yup, Nessie wanted to see England and stay close to the family. I knew Carlisle had a business hear, talked to him I am now a receptionist in the south building. I was running late so I started to run, when I bumped into you, now here we are." That's nice I'm glad he and Nessie, his girlfriend whose actual name is Vanessa but likes Nessie. Nessie was Rob's cousin's niece, and was close to the Pattinsons, She was a sweet girl.

"Shit I have to go Bells I'm already late." I laughed.

"All right Jake go. If they ask why you were running late just say Vice President Bella Pattinson was talking to you."

"Love using your title?"

"Yep." I said popping the "p".

"All right bye Bell." He saud rushing past me.

"Bye Jake!" I yelled down the hall. I walked down the hallway to Carlisle's office. Knocking before I entered.

"Carlisle, I finished reviewing the formulas, we ne..." I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw two people who I would never think to see in Carlisle's office, ever: Edward _and _Tanya.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHH. Thought it was Edward first didn't ya. Nope. Anyway tell me what you think I only Got **_1_**review, That makes me sad. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW. THANKS!! it will help a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

A/N Sorry I haven't updated I have been soooo busy with test, home work, other things, plus I was banned from my laptop. Sorry again, so here is the next chapter.

Also I'm changing the story a bit, I want Bella to have 1 child already, but would still be expecting.

* * *

I looked up shocked at who was there. Apparently so were the guests of honor.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll come back later." I said hurridly.

"No, no Bella it's fine you should stay I need your opinion also." Replied Carlisle.

"Alright then," I sat down and faced the pair. "Hello Edward, Tanya. How are you?" I said managing through my teeth.

"Hello Bella, my it has been forever how are you?" Said Tanya in a nasally voice. Edward remained silent, still in shock.

"I'm fine thank you." It was then I relized there was a boy maybe 5 or 6, except he looked like an exact replica, hair and green eyes, as Edward but with Tanya's facial features. Tanya found my stare and followed it.

"Oh I see you've met Edward and I's son, Daniel. Daniel Anthony Cullen. He's 6 years old." Tanya said smugly, gauging my reaction. She thought she won, pft she was wrong. Wait she said 6 years, they had him 1 year after we had broken up. _You were no different_, a voice said in my head.

I thought back to my little girl, Charlotte Ann Pattinson. She was 4 years old, we had her 3 years into our marriage. She was an angel, a miriacle when she was born. Rob and I were estatic when I first found out I was pregnant, he was even more exciting now that I was pregnant again. Mu thoughts traveled to where she was now, probably still at playgroup, now that pre-school was over, with her Aunt Victoria or Elizabeth. Rob's sister had helped a lot with taking care of Charlotte or Lottie as we like to call her. Her aunts would help when Rob was gone and now transfering he back and forth. The only thing I could wish for were that my parents could of met her...

"Bella? Bella?" Esme asked snapping me out my thoughts.

"Sorry just blanked there."

"It's alright dear."

"Anyway, Bella Edward and Tanya just moved here, and I'm thinking of making Edward a CEO, and Tanya his secretary, what do you think." Of couse secretary fantasy. I knew Esme and Carlisle missed Edward, and they would be sad if they left. I guess I'll have to toughen up.

"That's alright let them have the job."

"Why does it matter to her?" Tanya asked coldly. I smirked at her.

"Because I'm your boss. Hi I'm Bella, Vice President and your boss. Nice to meet you." They both looked shocked.

"Alright then. Bella show them to Alice's office to work, as we set up their office." Carlisle and Esme sent me apologetic looks.

"Alright, follow me." They both trailed behind me.

"Alice and the others work here?" Edward asked for the first time speaking.

"Yes her and Jasper, who by the way got married, Emmett and Rosalie, also married, Tyler and Lauren, married, and Jessica and Mike, again married. Oh and Jacob, but his girl friend doesn;t work here."

"Wow a lot of people we know work here." Edward said.

"Yeah Carlisle gave them all jobs."

"Oh this is great I get to see Jess, Laur, and Rose again!" Tanya said gleely.

"You do that." I muttered quietly. When we got to Alice's office they all froze, Jess and Lauren were there too.

They all were shocked, with much forced happiness and hello's we all sat down. It was quiet until Rose broke the silence.

"So why are you guys here?" Trying not to sound to bitchy. Tanya didn;t notice.

"Well you see after high school I got pregnant with Danny, and Eddie and I got married. After we graduated college, we both majored in the same thing. So Eddie followed in Carlisle's step and wanted to get a job with him. So here we are now. This is the short version, the other is really long." They all turned to stare at the boy, who was much like his mother vain and stuck up.

"Ohhh I've always wanted to be an aunt!" Alice said with fake enthusiasm. Again Tanya didn't notice. We were all faking what we really wanted to say. _WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL PAIN?!?!_ We all sat in silence, a few conversations going.

Just then the elevator ding, revealing Elizabeth and Charlotte, who was sleeping.

Completely ingnoring the guest she walked in.

"Hey Bella." She said placing Lottie on the sofa in the office.

"Hey Lizzy, how was play group." She got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Amazing, I met this cute guy, bloody brilliant, I got his number too." She ranted. I laughed.

"I meant with Lottie."

"Oh she was.." But Lizzy was cut off by the elevator dinging again. Out walked a figure, everything was silent until,

"OH MY GOD IT'S ROBERT PATTINSON!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

**SO IT WAS ROB IN THE ELEVATOR, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CHARLOTTE. PLEASE REVIEW, IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO UPDATE, SAME GOES FOR MY OTHER STORY. **__MY SECRET, NOT YOURS_, BECAUSE I'M BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I'M WRITING ANOTHER STORY THAT I SHALL POST SOON. BUT I I'LL TRY AN UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. Or anything else I mention.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated I have been soooo busy with test, home work, other things, plus I was banned from my laptop. Sorry again, so here is the next chapter.**

**Also I'm changing the story a bit, I want Bella to have 1 child already, but would still be expecting.**

**Also I know there isn't a Dartmouth in England, sorry but it went with the story so please go with it.**

**Bella is only 1 or 2 months pregnant right now, so you can't really tell.**

**This story is also M for language I might change it to T thought please review with you answer not so sure about the rating so... and I am rambling so on with the story!**

* * *

Wow. Can Tanya scream. I think my eardrums have bursted. I looked over to Rob, he just stood there awkwardly as Tanya assaulted him in fan girl mode. He looked at her, Edward, then me with a "wtf" look recognizing the man and woman who cheated on his wife, I mouthed that Carlisle hired him. He nodded his head slowly.

"Ah hum, right yes," Rob said pulling Tanya away from him. He went over to everyone greeting them, when he came to me he pulled me into a hug.

"Well this has been and interesting, first I get a call from my gorgeous wife, then I get attacked by a crazy girl, then said crazy girl is the girl who cheated with my wife's ex-boyfriend. What a day." He whispered in my ear. I giggled telling him I know. I was about to give him a kiss when I heard,

"Daddy!" Charlotte had woken up and raced over to Rob. He picked her up and spun her around. I looked over to Liz and thanked her, she left saying she had an appointment. Lottie finally realized I was there and ran over to mean singing "mommy". I laughed and hugged her to my chest.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Edward asked, confused and slightly…jealous? Weird.

"Yes this is _m_y daughter Charlotte Ann Pattinson, and this is my husband Robert Pattinson, making my name Isabella, Bella, Pattinson." I said slowly. Both their jaws well to the ground in shock.

"Right, how about this why don't you guys all come over for dinner, think of it as a welcoming, reunion, answer all your questions dinner." Rob suggested, looking for my approval. I along with everyone else nodded. He picked up Lottie kissed me on the lips goodbye, said goodbye to everyone else and left. Saying something about getting ready for tonight.

We all worked for the rest of the day I asked Carlisle and Esme if they were free tonight and accepted the invitation for dinner. I also called Jacob and Nessie but they declined saying they had other plans for the night.

I pulled into the garage of our 2 story house plus a basement, with castle like features, and a fountain out front. I walked into the house and was immediately hit with a delicious aroma. I put my stuff down and walked to the kitchen passing Lottie who was watching TV. When I arrived to the kitchen everything was practically done. Rob had made the pasta for penne carbonara and was stirring the sauce and the garlic bread was in the oven. I walked over to him and kissed him. We were so deep into the kiss we didn't realize the doorbell rang until Lottie shouted we had company. We immediately let go and started back on the food, he on the pasta and me on the salad. They all walked in at the same time. The children all ran over to Charlotte and began to play. Over the years Emmett and Rosalie had 1 son named Andrew and were working on more. Alice and Jasper had a daughter and named her Evelyn. Lauren and Tyler had a son named Matt, and Mike and Jessica had a daughter named Sarah. Daniel looked over at them playing and just turned his head in distaste and disgust, and reluctantly walked over to them. I offered them drinks, beer for the guys wine for Esme, Tanya, Lauren, and Jess, while sparkling cider for myself, Alice, and Rosalie. We all began making small talk eventually moving into the dinning room for dinner. After we moved into the living room for coffee, tea, and desert which was fruit salad and chocolate cake.

The silence was broken when Tanya and Edward began asking a lot of questions. We all began saying we went to college, how I met and married Rob. Majoring in medicine and working for Carlisle, my parent's death. Everyone else's marriage. Their children, Lottie, how I was pregnant again. To say they were shocked was and understatement. Then Tanya and Edward began starting with college, Tanya getting pregnant with Daniel, life together, getting jobs, tracking down the family, finally finding Carlisle and getting jobs. It was quiet and awkward after they finished. We sipped our drinks quietly.

Eventually it got late and everyone began to leave. Rob was in the kitchen and I was walking guest out. They all left except for Edward who waited back. He walked up to me.

"Hey," he said quietly

"Hi," I said in a equal tone.

"Never thought I would see you again"

"Me either."

"Bella I really really missed-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"What right do you have to miss _me. You _cheated on _me, _walked out on _me. _I'm moving on so should you don't dwell on the past. Friends or somewhat ok? I have a family and I'm happy."

"Alright Bella, but I'm not lying when i say I missed you I really do. Sometimes I wonder why I ever cheated on you." With that he walked away and into the car.

"So do I Edward...so do I." I closed the door and walked inside to my husband and child.

* * *

**Well what did you think. I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try now since it's the summer can't make a lot of promises though again sorry but I will try. Also I's updating my other story, My Secret, Not Yours as soon as I can also. Please REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. Or anything else I mention.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated I have been soooo busy with finishing the school year and planning. It was stressful, but as a treat I have updated all of my stories!**

* * *

**BPOV**

After the dinner party, Edward and I basically avoided each other. There was the occasional hello in the hallway, but other than that nothing, and I'm grateful for that.

It's been 1 month and I'm going in for my ultrasound with Rob today. We woke up wrapped in each others arms, to a very happy and hyper little girl. After getting her ready and settled for breakfast I went into the shower, I walked into my closet and put on a gray baby doll dress with black flowers and black knee-high boots. Rob cam out dressed in jeans and a blue button-up shirt. Lottie was jumping up in down in a cute lady bug dress. Lizzie soon came and picked her up for daycare.

Rob and I got in the car and drove to the London Bridge Hospital. I became nervous and jittery, call in mother's intuition but I felt something was off. Rob grabbed my hand and looked at me concerned, but I shook him off.

We pulled into the hospital parking, and parked the car. Rob turned and faced me.

"Ok, I give what is your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm fine just a little off. It's probably morning sickness."

"That's not it please tell." He pleaded, holding my face in his hands. Tears began to trickle down my face.

"Hey, hey, shoo." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me, soothing me.

"I'm-so-rry-I-m just so-emo-tio-nal. It -mu-st be the-hor-mones." I smiled through my tears.

"It's fine but can you tell me what's wrong," after I had calmed down, and exited the car, making our way to the entrance.

"It's nothing, I just feel something's off. Really stop worrying so much. You'll start to get worry lines. In fact I see some right there and there'" I said poking at his forehead. He slapped my hand laughing and wrapped his arm around my waist. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello, how may help you?"

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Gerandy."

"Name?"

"Pattinson." She looked up in shock.

"Oh-um-ok-please, please sit down, and I'll uh see if the doctor is ready." She walked away and I sighed, I hate getting all this attention. Rob looked at me sympathetically, and I leaned onto his shoulder. After 10 minutes, a nurse came out.

"Pattinson," she called and all the heads turned to us as we walked in.

"Ok lets get your stats and change you into a gown." She said, and after doing so she left, leaving us to wait for Dr. Gerandy. 5 minutes later he walked in. Dr. Gerandy was a graying man in his mid-fifties, and was good about keeping things confidential.

"Hello, you two, now I know you want to get out of here as soon as possible so let's get started. Sorry this may be cold." He said rubbing the cool gel on my stomach. He grabbed the machine,

"Now lets get a look…Oh, well this is interesting."

"What, what is?" Rob and I asked frantically. Dr. Gerandy replied and I felt the blood drain out of my face, and I'm pretty sure Rob feinted. After changing out of the gown and getting the ultra-sound pictures, we walked to the car on auto. Rob drove us to the office, because I had promised to tell and show the others the ultrasound pictures. We got into the elevator and walked into my office and found everyone there. They all bombarded me with questions about the appointment.

"I'm having twins."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I thought I'd shed some light upon the baby, and what not. Sorry for not updating so long, and I'll try to update again, but I'm ridiculously busy this summer. Don't forget to check our my other stories, **_**My Secret, Not Yours **_**and **_**Before Life**_**!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. Or anything else I mention.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated I have been soooo busy with the end of the year. Plus I've lost a bit of inspiration with this story. I have no idea where to go. If anyone has any ideas please PM me or write a review. Thanks! As a treat though, I've updated all my stories! Now on with the story.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What!" They all exclaimed.

"Yep, twins" Rob said proudly holding out the ultrasound pictures. Everyone gathered around my desk look and the photos.

"Do you like know the gender of the baby?" Tanya asked snobbishly.

"No Tanya it's too early. I thought you of all people would know that" I spit back at her. She glared at me with envy. _Well that's interesting. _I felt someone tug on my leg. I looked down. Charlotte was looking up at me with her big, brown eyes.

"What does "twins" mean mommy." Rob and I bent down to her level.

"It means, sweetie, that you are going to 2 brothers of sisters." Rob said.

"Really?" She asked jumping up and down.

"Yes honey." I said laughing at her antics.

"Can I have a brother and a sister?" She aske cutely.

"Do you want a side of fries with that?" Emmett muttered. Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head.

"I don't know sweetie we'll see" I said, patting her head and throwing a dirty look at Emmett.

"Congratulations Bella." Esme said giving me a hug.

"Indeed, why don't you take the rest of the day off, and spend it with your family?" Carlisle suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea" Rob agreed, leaving no room for argument. I sighed, but complied gathering my things. We walked out of the office, still hearing "congratulations" being thrown out. The only thing that was weird though, was that Edward couldn't take his eyes off of me, and he looked jealous, even hurt. I dismissed it though. I was looking way to deep into things. We got in the car and drove back home. The three of us and decided to make a picnic and go to a local park for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

We got to the park and set up the blanket under a nice shady tree. We fed each other small finger foods. It was times like these where I missed my parents and the simple things in life. We let Charlotte go to the swing sets which were within our sights. Rob signed and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled deep into his chest.

"So twins?" He said. I giggled.

"Twins. You know I'll never forget your reaction to the news." I laughed some more as he attacked me with tickles. After he had stopped his assault and we had sobered up. I got serious.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you want twins? I mean we never really expected it. Do you regret it?"

"Of course not baby. How could I regret something you and I created? I love you, Lottie, and these babies so much. I could never regret them. Plus, we made 1 perfect one, I'm sure these to will be just like her." He reassured me.

"What brought this on?" Rob asked.

"Insecurities, goddamn pregnancy hormones, I don't know." I replied laughing, he followed along in my suit.

"So everyone was happy for us."

"Of course they were, Rob. Those guys are like our family." I pointed out.

"You know, Edward was throwing you and I weird looks."

"Really?" I asked trying to act dumb.

"Yeah, he was glaring at me and looking at you with a hurt expression."

"I know"

"Yea-wait you know?"

"Mhm I picked up on them today. Also, the night of our dinner party, he was spouting some crap about regretting cheating on me." Rob sat up.

"What!" He demanded. I tried to placate him.

"Please Rob don't make a big deal out of this, he's no one trust me. Let's not ruin this afternoon" I said nodding towards Lottie who was having the time of her life on the swings. Rob signed and nodded rubbing a hand down his tired face.

"We'll talk about this later." I nodded. A few tense minute later, I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He signed and pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Oh baby, you have nothing to be sorry for only him." We both signed and just sat back watching Charlotte, trying to relish whatever was left of our afternoon. _Oh Edward Cullen, what have you done?_

* * *

**Sorry if it's kind of short. Like I said earlier I've lost inspiration. However, if you want this to continue I am very open to some new ideas so please PM me of leave a review. As always, reviews are welcome and check out my other stories!**


End file.
